


Chasing Memories: Jade x Agnimitra

by lightningchaser1



Series: Chasing Memories Side Fics (not in order) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Age Gaps Make No Sense, F/F, I literally have a niece and aunt dating a pair of twins, Lesbian Character, Tags May Change, The Ninja are mostly dead, They're 6 years apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningchaser1/pseuds/lightningchaser1
Summary: Lloyd's younger daughter Jade and Kai's youngest daughter Agnimitra end up in a romantic relationship. This is gonna be fun.Edit: This takes place BEFORE Aftermath of Megan's Return. This story starts in the year 2105, AoMR starts in ~2115 if my math is correct. I don't write the exact years in my stories so I have to estimate them by counting the time jumps, starting from 2019 because that's when the first CM story, Start of the Adventure, starts in.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Chasing Memories Side Fics (not in order) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987333
Kudos: 1





	Chasing Memories: Jade x Agnimitra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short for now coz I needed to post it before the draft gets deleted. This is a work-in-progress

Jade woke up to find a note balanced on her face. She picked it up, sat up and read it. She recognized Mitra's handwriting. " _Jade, meet me at the Ninjago City Butterfly Garden. Wear your leather jacket. - Mitra_ " Well. That wasn't suspicious at all. Deciding to listen to the mysterious note, she got up and changed her clothes. She went downstairs and found her grandfather looking at a picture from his wallet. "Ey, gramps? Whatcha got there?" The ancient Master of Destruction turned to look at her. "Oh," he said, "just an old picture..." Jade looked at it over his shoulder; she recognized the people in the photo: him, her grandma, and her great uncle who'd died a few months ago. Wow, it was actually scary how much she looked like her grandma.

Garmadon noticed Jade was wearing her leather jacket, the one her mother had given her for her birthday on year. "And where are _you_ going?" Jade shrugged. "Mitra wanted me to meet her at this butterfly garden in Ninjago City. Not sure why." Garmadon raised an eyebrow. 


End file.
